Fuego en la nieve
by torredemarfil14
Summary: SEGUNDA PARTE: Al volver de los 70 Juegos del Hambre, Sophie había encontrado paz en su vida. Con nuevos amigos y con Gaetan a su lado, el castigo del Capitolio por la rebelión no intencional ya estaba casi olvidado. Sin embargo los fantasmas volverían cuando se vea obligada a ser mentora de los juegos. Y ahora su amado era su tributo. (segunda parte de Una Chispa Ahogada)
1. Chapter 1

PRIMERA PARTE: Una chispa ahogada

**SEGUNDA PARTE: Fuego en la nieve**

TERCERA PARTE: Cenizas de la resistencia

Capítulo 1

Los siguientes meses pasaron tranquilos y felices. Poco a poco creció mi amor con Gaetan pero también mi amor hacia la vida entera. A medida que el recuerdo de los juegos se alejaba, los colores se veían más brillantes, las caricias se sentían más suaves, la comida más deliciosa y todo tenía un nuevo y mágico valor. Ahora apreciaba todo lo que había conseguido pero también lo que siempre había tenido. Afiancé la relación con mi familia e hice nuevos amigos. Mi madre y mi hermana también estaban encantadas con mi nuevo novio, que se quedaba a dormir conmigo varias noches por semana. Sin embargo no vivíamos juntos, sino que nos visitábamos regularmente.

Petra Jaronowski, quien había sido mi mentora en los juegos, me llamaba por teléfono o daba vueltas por mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores para darme clases del nuevo oficio. Pero a mí eso no me interesaba, y sólo la ignoraba. Sin embargo cuando se acercaba el momento de la Gira de la Victoria, sabía que ya no podría seguir ignorándola.

Beatrice era una muchacha que luego de que volviera de los juegos se acercó a mí a compartir sus experiencias sobre ellos. Ella y su hermano Enzo habían sufrido la perdida de su primo en la arena. Conmigo y con Gaetan podían tener el punto de vista de dentro y de fuera de la arena, y pronto nos hicimos buenos amigos los cuatro. Por otro lado Renata, una amiga de mi hermana que siempre estaba con ella, le había echado el ojo a Gaetan y aunque a mí me daba un poco de celos la dejábamos tranquila porque era pequeña.

Esa noche festejábamos el cumpleaños número 18 de Gaetan y todos ellos estaban invitados a una fiesta que organicé para él en mi casa. Sin embargo se corrió la voz y los amigos de los hermanos de los primos de los vecinos estaban ahí. Nunca había visto tantas personas en mi casa y en un clima tan festivo. Comimos, bailamos, cantamos, y hasta algunos nos embriagamos. Sin despedirnos de nadie, nos escabullimos de la fiesta y nos encerramos en mi habitación, donde embriagados por el licor y el amor, mi novio y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez.

Sólo nos levantamos de la cama para acercarnos al balcón, y observar que el regalo de mi madre para su nuevo yerno había sido un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Los miramos como encantados por largo rato mientras nos abrazábamos aun desnudos. Había sido una noche perfecta. Sólo lamentaba que al día siguiente debiera partir a la odiada Gira de la Victoria.


	2. Chapter 2

Por la mañana Gaetan y yo nos duchamos juntos. Entre la tristeza de la partida y la resaca de la noche anterior, no me sentía nada bien. Sin embargo él me preparó el desayuno y se mostró más afectuoso que de costumbre, intentando animarme. Fuimos a la estación de trenes tomados de la mano, como siempre lo hacíamos desde aquella primera vez que me llevó al jardín secreto. Allí nos esperaban Petra y Goldie, mi familia y nuestros amigos para despedirse. Todo era distinto a cuando había partido a los juegos, ahora estaba acompañada y más importante, ahora no iba a una muerte segura. Sólo eran unos cuantos días, no estaría tan mal.

En el tren Petra me convenció de que oyera sus clases sobre el oficio de mentora de los juegos diciéndome que yo podría salvarle la vida a los tributos como ella me la había salvado a mí, aquel día que me consiguió el energizante en la arena. Me explicó que la mayoría de los patrocinadores llevaban años en esto y cada uno sentía predilección por ciertos distritos, géneros o personalidades y debía lograr que mis tributos actuaran el personaje que a ellos les gustará. Odié la falsedad pero fue útil saberlo.

El viaje por los distritos fue muy mecánico y aburrido. Siempre el mismo discurso, siempre las mismas cosas para decir y el mismo vestido que me había hecho Luc. De todos modos el vestido era bellísimo, como todo lo que hacía, y me había alegrado un poco volver a verlo. La última parada era el Capitolio, donde me enteré sorprendida que Plutarch Heavensbee había solicitado una reunión privada conmigo.

-¿Cómo has estado Tigresa? ¿Te han castigado finalmente?

-Sí –le hice una mueca de desprecio- pero lo superamos y ahora estamos en paz. No lo arruines Plutarch. –Entonces rió con una enorme carcajada.

-No, claro que no, disfrútalo. Pero ten cuidado, tal vez no está terminado aún, has visto como actúa Snow.

-Basta, no hables así.

-Sólo te advierto. En fin, en realidad vengo a decirte que hay ciertos patrocinadores que están de nuestro bando. Ahora que saben lo que has hecho y lo que ha hecho tu padre, estarán complacidos de ayudarte a ti y a tus tributos. Anota estos nombres. –Entonces lo hice y guardé el papel en mi bolsillo.

-¿Qué ha hecho mi padre?

-Forma parte de la resistencia que organiza la rebelión en las sombras. Te lo dije antes, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, pero está bien, ya averiguaré más.

-Podrías preguntarle tu misma cuando lo veas.

-¿Cómo? ¿Esta aquí?

-No, pero está en esa lista. –Me molesté un poco porque había alrededor de mil patrocinadores entre chicos y grandes para los juegos, y en mi lista había como 100 anotados, y ninguno con el nombre no el apellido de mi padre. Era lógico que si actuaba en las sombras no utilizara su nombre real.


	3. Chapter 3

Desperté en el tren cuando estábamos casi llegando a casa. Gaetan me esperaba en la estación y me lancé a sus brazos en cuanto lo vi, como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años. Nos besamos suavemente y fuimos tomados de la mano hacia el jardín secreto. Yo les había pedido a nuestros amigos que no fueran a recibirme a la estación, porque temía que me vieran en mi hora más oscura. Sólo Gaetan tenía conmigo la confianza de haberme visto así alguna vez.

Nos tumbamos en la hamaca tejida, frente a la cascada, y nos quedamos abrazados viendo el atardecer. Él se acomodó en mi pecho mientras acariciaba su cabello, y cuando comenzamos a ver las estrellas le conté de las lecciones de patrocinio de Petra y de la lista de patrocinadores rebeldes que me había dado Plutarch. También le conté que mi padre era uno de ellos, y eso me ponía nerviosa, puesto que nunca había previsto enfrentarme a él ni sabía cómo. Al igual que siempre, fueron los brazos de Gaetan los que me sacaron de mis pesadillas y me tranquilizaron.

Los meses siguientes volvimos a la vida pacífica y tranquila con nuestros amigos y familia, con la casa en la Aldea y el jardín secreto. En los días de calor hacíamos el amor en la laguna o bajo la cascada, para luego tumbarnos desnudos y mojados a sentir el fresco de la sombra en la hamaca. La vida no podría ser mejor, y fui olvidando el viaje en la Gira de la Victoria. Cuando cumplí 18 años organizamos otra fiesta, más grande y alegre aun que la anterior.

Todo pareció derrumbarse cuando Beatrice me recordó que la semana siguiente era la Cosecha y yo debía estar ahí como mentora. Al oírlo comencé a llorar.

-Lo siento Sophie, no quise…

-Está bien, en algún momento tendría que suceder.

-¿Qué harás?

-No puedo hacer nada, debo seguir las reglas para protegerlos a todos.

-Lo siento amiga, de verdad, pero gracias. Es bueno saber que este distrito tendrá una mentora que cuide a sus tributos. Si alguien me pregunta, yo diré que harás todo lo posible porque nuestros niños sobrevivan.

-Y así será, te lo prometo.

Enzo se ubicó en la plaza para la cosecha, con los muchachos mayores; mientras Beatrice, Renata y mi hermana Marie se ubicaban con las chicas. Beatrice con las de 17 años, Renata y Marie con las de 14. Gaetan observaba con atención desde el altillo del almacén abandonado frente a la plaza. Goldie estaba en el escenario como siempre y yo ocupaba el lugar de Petra. Estaba temblando.

-Las chicas primero –Otra vez dijo lo mismo y me sentí molesta. Contuve la respiración, al igual que todos allí, mientras Goldie metía sus dedos como garras en la pecera con todos los papelitos. No era justo lo que estaba haciendo, ahora entendía lo que había dicho Chris. Los vencedores se pierden en el alcohol, las drogas o la depresión porque no es justo tener que hacerle a los demás lo que más odiamos.

-Renata Van Buren –Maldita seas Goldie, no es justo que saques el nombre de esa pequeña niña, la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Renata se acercó caminando lentamente, como en trance. Era casi tan alta como yo, pero sus facciones eran casi las de una niña aun. Se paró a mi lado e instintivamente tomó mi mano, mientras le dirigí una mirada protectora. Marie lloraba en silencio, pude verla desde el escenario, al igual que los padres de Renata; que no tenía ningún hermano.

-Y ahora los muchachos –bien, a ver si se acaba de una vez este momento de mierda. Miré a Goldie con todo el fuego de la ira concentrado en mi mirada, pero ella sólo me devolvió una sonrisa mientras revisaba la pecera de vidrio que tenía los nombres de los chicos. –Gaetan Dellanoy. –Se me heló la sangre, esto no podía ser posible. Pasaron unos minutos en los que casi no respiré, pero no vi a Gaetan acercarse al escenario, ¿habría escapado? Sólo esperaba que hubiera sido así.

Un momento después los agentes de la paz lo estaban arrastrando hacia el escenario, su labio sangraba por lo supe que le habían pegado. La ira en mi interior se encendió aun más. Sin embargo la única manera de sobrevivir era mantener ese fuego a raya, como si estuviera rodeado de nieve y frío y no pudiera extenderse. Lo ubicaron a mi lado para que todos vieran que estaba sangrando, y le tomé su mano al igual que a Renata.

-¡Felices 71º Juegos del Hambre! –gritó Goldie con entusiasmo mientras nos dirigíamos asombrados dentro del Palacio de Justicia para partir de inmediato.


	4. Chapter 4

Entré en el salón comedor del tren donde estaban Gaetan y Renata. Ella estaba limpiándole la herida del labio con una servilleta que habría encontrado por ahí. Me enojó muchísimo ver que era ella quien lo hacía, sobre todo porque sabía que le gustaba mi novio.

-¡Quítate! –le di un empujón y la aparté, cayó sentada en el sillón. En sus ojos también podía ver el fuego. Entonces utilicé la energía de la medicina para soldar cada fibrilla de músculo desgarrado de su labio, terminando con un suave beso donde había estado la herida, para marcar territorio frente a la muchacha. Gaetan tomó mi mano y me miró a los ojos.

-Preciosa no hace falta que seas tan dura con Renata. Sólo es una niña y sufre tanto como nosotros, sólo quería ayudar. –Caí en la cuenta de que era cierto, pero una parte de mí estaba celosa de que él la hubiera defendido.

-Tienes razón, discúlpame.

-No tienes por qué pedir perdón –contestó Renata- de todas formas todos sabemos que patrocinarás a Gaetan y yo ya estoy condenada. –Dudé por un momento, era claro que quería salvar a mi amado pero no me parecía justo abandonar a Renata.

-Ayúdala Sophie, ¿lo harías si yo te lo pido?

-Lo haría de todas formas, es mi trabajo ahora.

-Gracias –siguió Renata- oye podrías enseñarme la medicina que usaste hace un instante y el año pasado en la arena.

-Lo siento, no depende de mí –dirigí una mirada furtiva hacia Gaetan que fingió no notarlo. –Pero cuéntame, ¿qué sabes hacer?

-Nada. Vez por qué te digo que estoy condenada.

-No te preocupes, podemos enseñarte con la espada, ¿verdad?

-Claro –contestó Gaetan- será un placer. Le enseñé a Sophie y ganó, debo ser buen maestro –todos reímos. Entonces ella se retiró a su compartimiento y nos quedamos solos.

-Gat –así lo llamaba cuando estábamos solos- siento mucho que estés aquí conmigo. Esto es parte del castigo. No me alcanzará la vida para disculparme por todo lo que te hice sufrir.

-Basta preciosa, yo prefiero agradecerte por todo lo feliz que me haces. –Entonces nos besamos lentamente, mientras nos acercábamos cada vez más- Quisiera aprovechar estos momentos, imagina si son los últimos.

-¡Cállate! ¡Vas a ganar, yo te ayudaré!

-Es lo que quiero, pero no te olvides de Renata.

-No lo haré, pero ¿por que no quisiste enseñarle la medicina?

-Ya te lo dije, sólo puede estar en mi familia y pasarse de padres a hijos.

-¿Entonces por qué me enseñaste a mí? –se sonrojo un poco y sonrió.

-Eres de mi familia. En ese momento decidí que serías la madre de mis hijos.

-Entonces me amabas desde mucho antes de atreverte a decirlo ¡serás bobo! Yo también te amaba desde antes, pero no me daba cuenta. –reímos-. Deberíamos dormir un rato, ¿no crees? –Fuimos hacia mi compartimiento, que era más grande que el de los tributos y nos acostamos abrazados. Ninguno de los dos logró dormir, y en los breves momentos que dormitaba me asaltaban las pesadillas. Estaba muy asustada, no quería perderlo. Entonces me acerqué y le hablé suavemente al oído.

-Vuelve por favor, te necesito. Te amo Gat.

-También te amo Sophie. Aquí estaré, no te librarás de mí tan fácilmente. –Entonces lo creí con toda la fuerza de mi corazón. De todas formas no pegamos un ojo en toda la noche.


	5. Chapter 5

El segundo día en el tren lo dedicamos a enseñarle a Renata todo lo que pudiera serle útil para sobrevivir. Teníamos una espada como la que yo había usado en la arena, que era casi tan alta como yo; pero era demasiado pesada para que ella la manejara cómodamente. En vez de eso se acostumbró a una espada corta, con buena movilidad pero corto alcance. Los tres practicamos formas de atacar y de cubrirnos, hasta que ella sintió que podría al menos defenderse.

Mientras tanto, ya estaba pensando en mi estrategia de patrocinio. La noche anterior a nuestra llegada al Capitolio, luego de la cena, invité a Renata y a Gaetan a reunirnos en mi habitación para discutirla. Preferí ese lugar para que nadie anduviera oyendo detrás de las paredes, además decidí que no sería prudente ni útil contarle a Renata todo eso de la revolución y los bandos de los patrocinadores.

-Bueno muchachos este es el plan: son un equipo. No hay peros, es así. Van a ayudarse y defenderse incluso hasta que sean los últimos dos que queden vivos. La traición en cualquiera de sus formas está prohibida y se castiga con el retiro de los patrocinadores, y les hablo a ambos ¿comprendido? –Gaetan y Renata parecían sorprendidos con la dureza repentina de mis palabras. –Y esto tiene un motivo: ahorro. Si comparten los recursos van a llegar más lejos gastando menos, y así ambos tendrán las mismas posibilidades. Muchos mentores patrocinan sólo a uno de sus tributos, pero en verdad prefiero que salga bien para ambos. Entonces, ¿qué necesitan?

-Armas, espadas para ambos, agua, comida, protección contra el clima, ¿qué más se te ocurre? –comenzó Gaetan en una repentina actitud profesional.

-Comida y agua no, eso deben buscarlo ustedes.

-Medicinas –siguió Renata- quisiera saber si la medicina que ustedes utilizan sirve para enfermedades también.

-No, sólo para heridas. Entonces medicinas también Sophie. ¿Y qué tal algún tipo de escudo?

-Bien, intentaré arreglar que tengan todo eso al alcance cuando comiencen en la arena, para que no deban ir a la cornucopia a participar del baño de sangre. Y por cierto, quiero que ustedes dos saquen un puntaje muy alto en el entrenamiento individual. Quisiera un 12 para cada uno.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo voy a sacar un 12 si hoy apenas fue la primera vez que toqué una espada? –Renata parecía desesperarse.

-No son las habilidades las que te dan puntaje, sino las decisiones, las actitudes. Debes impresionarlos. Si vas a burlarte de ellos dirígete a Plutarch Heavensbee, y si piensas adularlos entonces debes captar la atención de Seneca Crane.

-¿Por qué? No entiendo.

-No importa, sólo hazlo. Confía en mí pequeña. –Mientras tanto Gaetan estaba callado y pensativo, tal vez ya había tenido alguna idea- ¿Y tú ya sabes que harás?

-Sí, pienso que sí. Bueno si no hay nada más que arreglar ahora sugiero que nos vayamos a dormir, por la mañana estaremos allí.

Entonces Gaetan y Renata se despidieron y se fueron cada uno a su compartimiento. Me preguntaba si él estaría enojado conmigo, de alguna forma me imaginaba que esa noche dormiríamos juntos como la noche anterior. Fui a ducharme pero no llegué a acostarme, no pude con mi genio y fui a buscarlo. Llegué a su habitación, estaba leyendo en su cama, llevaba dos tazas de chocolate caliente –delicias del Capitolio- y le ofrecí una. La tomó con seriedad y no me dirigió la mirada siquiera. Entonces me preocupé.

-Mi amor, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada, déjalo.

-¿Estas enojado conmigo?

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces? –suspiró con hartazgo- Bueno ya. ¿Puedo quedarme un rato contigo?

-Sí, por favor –se relajó un poco al fin- Oye esto es delicioso. –Bebimos en silencio mientas el ambiente seguía algo tenso. Me molestaba no tener idea de qué le sucedía. Entonces saqué la lista de patrocinadores que me había dado Plutarch y le pedí ayuda con eso.

-Mira, no creo que convenza a cien personas. Elige diez, cualquiera, no conozco a nadie.

-Bueno, diré números al azar del uno al cien, y a ver qué sale. –Entonces lo hizo y quedamos con una lista de diez personas.

-¿Conociste el año pasado a alguno de los otros mentores? –Pensé un momento.

-Petra se llevaba bastante bien con un tipo que se llamaba Haymitch. Él era terriblemente alcohólico y ella terriblemente fumadora, se juntaban el fuego y la mecha. También mencionó un muchacho, se burlaban de él porque era muy joven, había comenzado este oficio horrible con sólo quince años. Creo que se llamaba Finnick. No recuerdo a nadie más, no escuchaba mucho a mi mentora. Oye pero tú sí debes hacerlo –intentaba hacerlo reír, sin éxito- ¿Vas a decirme qué tienes Gat?

-En realidad es muy simple. Tengo miedo, eso es todo.


	6. Chapter 6

Llegamos al Capitolio y lo primero era la preparación y el vestuario con Luc y el resto del equipo. Dejé a Gaetan y a Renata a su cargo y fui a comenzar con mis negocios. No podía dejar de pensar en el año anterior, jugar con mis propias reglas. Intentaré hacerlo de nuevo, hay que decirles a estos enfermos que no somos piezas en su juego. Llegué a un salón común donde por lo visto se reunían todos los mentores. La mayoría llevaban años en esto y me intimidó su experiencia. Sin embargo un hombre se acercó a saludarme, era Haymitch, el amigo de Petra.

-¡Tigresa! ¡Has vuelto, qué alegría!

-¿Oye siempre eres tan irónico?

-Lo enfrento con humor.

-Más bien con whisky, diría yo. –Rió sonoramente- Estoy buscando algunos patrocinadores de mi lista, tal vez puedas ayudarme a encontrarlos.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Somos enemigos ¿recuerdas? –Me di cuenta que me caía mal, pero no conocía nadie más allí.

-¿Conoces a Jacques Paradís?

-Sí claro, todos lo conocen. Gran tipo. ¿Qué es de la vida de ese bribón?

-Es mi padre, y estoy segura que le encantaría que me ayudes.

-¡Haberlo dicho antes! No lo andes comentando por ahí Tigresa, supongo que el Capitolio ya lo sabe, pero su causa le cae mal a mucha gente por aquí, ¿me estás comprendiendo? –guiñó un ojo disimuladamente, indicando que él, al igual que mi padre, estaba en la resistencia.

-Perfectamente.

-¡Deberías comenzar a beber! Hay un bar aquí a unas calles, se llama La Cabra Coja –no pude evitar reír.

-El peor nombre que le hubieran podido poner a un bar.

-Cierto. Ve allí, en la barra hay un tipo gordo y calvo que huele muy mal. Debes decirle que tienes un mensaje para Jean-Marc Dellanoy. Entonces te ayudará.

-¿Quién es ese?

-No es nadie, sólo un nombre que usan a veces.

-Bueno, iré ahora mismo. Adiós, gracias.

Salí del edificio y comencé a buscar el bar, lo encontré a algunas calles de allí. Desentonaba completamente con la ciudad, parecía más bien sacado del rincón más mugroso de la veta. Allí me acerqué hasta la barra y encontré al hombre calvo. Le dije que tenía un mensaje para Jean-Marc Dellanoy y se sorprendió sobremanera.

-El señor Dellanoy no está aquí, ¿quién pregunta?

-Sophie Paradís –por primera vez mi apellido me estaba abriendo las puertas, nada mal.

-Oh… -pensó un momento- puedes hablar con los caballeros de aquella mesa en la esquina.

Era la mesa más sucia con las personas más desagradables que hubiera visto, después de Petra, sin duda. Me presenté mientras les explicaba que necesitaba patrocinadores. Dijeron llamarse Orson y Oliver, sin apellidos; y casualmente eran dos de los diez números que había elegido Gaetan en el tren.

-Dime niña, ¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí? –decidí volver a repetir la versión que me había dado Haymitch.

-Venía con un mensaje para Jean-Marc Dellanoy –ya había hecho dos más dos y sabía quien era esta persona- pero me dijeron que no estaba aquí –porque estaba muerto- entonces el amable cantinero me dijo que podría hablar con ustedes.

-Naturalmente sabes algo, al menos alguien te ha contado de nuestro código. En fin, quisiéramos saber cuál es tu intención al venir aquí. Nos ha impresionado tu desempeño el año pasado. –Entonces les conté de mi resolución de ser yo misma y jugar con mis reglas, pero también de salvar a Gaetan y vivir en paz.

-Pienso que tu planteo es interesante. ¿Quiénes son tus tributos?

-Renata Van Buren, de 14 años y Gaetan Dellanoy, de 18 años. Somos del distrito 11.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –De golpe ambos parecían emocionados- ¡Ese muchacho está vivo! ¿Y ahora está aquí?

-Es mi culpa, es parte de mi castigo por haberme saltado algunas reglas el año pasado. Por eso quisiera que siguiera vivo.

-El Capitolio sabe de quién es hijo el muchacho, tal vez no sea sólo un castigo para ti, ¿lo habías pensado?

-Es posible.

-Te ayudaremos, no te preocupes. Ven mañana con algunas ideas y haremos un presupuesto. Tu muchacho va a ganar, dalo por hecho.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando volví a la ciudad ya era tarde, estaban ya todos ubicados en el estadio para la ceremonia de apertura. Me deslicé a mi asiento junto con Luc y una muchacha de piel verdosa y cabello color rosa chicle, que luego supe era la estilista de Gaetan, Iris. Las carrozas con los tributos de todos los distritos fueron saliendo uno a uno, hasta llegar al nuestro, el anteúltimo. Me sorprendí de lo guapos que iban Gaetan y Renata. Ella parecía toda una mujer con un vestido rojo como en llamas y un pronunciado escote. Aunque su rostro fuera el de una niña, su cuerpo ya estaba desarrollado.

Sin embargo, cuando vi a Gaetan casi parecía derretirme, estaba más guapo que nunca. Los estilistas le habían cortado el cabello largo y enmarañado y en su lugar le habían hecho un corte bastante corto pero muy varonil. Además lo habían afeitado dejando un fino bigote que lo hacía muy sofisticado. Iba con un traje negro con una corbata color carmesí que hacía juego con el vestido de Renata. Casi me hubiera tirado encima de él a hacerle cualquier cosa ahí enfrente de todos esos locos. Pero me contuve un poco, mientras casi se me caía la baba por lo hermoso y sensual que iba. Cuando sonrió parecía iluminar toda la enorme estancia.

Entonces noté que Renata también se sentía como yo respecto a Gaetan. Observé sorprendida como estiró la mano por detrás de él y le apretó una de sus nalgas, marcadas por el traje; mientras todas las pantallas transmitían justo ese detalle y la audiencia estallaba en risas y silbidos. Enseguida Gaetan la quitó con un movimiento disimulado, sin mirarla, pero ya estaba hecho. Me había hecho quedar como una imbécil enfrente de todos. Pero eso no se quedaría así. Mientras escuchaba sin atención el discurso del presidente Snow ardía dentro de mí el fuego de la ira.

La próxima vez que nos vimos estábamos en el salón común de nuestra planta del edificio de entrenamiento, junto con Iris, Luc y Goldie. Luego de cambiarse llegaron Gaetan y Renata a brindar y cenar con nosotros. Supongo que siempre fui muy transparente, mi rostro expresaba todo aquello que mi boca callaba. Gaetan, quien me conocía mejor, pareció preguntarme con la mirada qué sucedía, pero lo ignoré. Comí sin pronunciar palabra mientras Goldie y los estilistas alababan las actitudes de los tributos en la ceremonia. Más tarde se dirigieron hacia mí preguntándome cómo me había ido con las negociaciones.

-Bastante bien –contesté- arreglé con dos patrocinadores, mañana debemos reunirnos para armar un presupuesto, provisorio claro porque pueden cambiar las necesidades en la arena. Yo negocié por los dos, pero sólo les interesaba Gaetan –entonces miré fijamente a Renata- siento que no seas buena inversión, parece que eres tan inútil como rastrera. –El fuego de la ira ardía con fuerza en ambas, mientras todo el resto se quedó callado.

-¡A mí no me insultas! –contestó Renata con el mismo fuego que yo.

-¿No recuerdas lo que les dije ayer? ¿Qué la traición estaba prohibida? ¿Y no te parece traición suficiente hacer quedar como una imbécil a tu mentora manoseando a su novio enfrente de todo el país? ¿Y quieres que te llene de regalos, niña boba?

-Ya te dije que no sé hacer nada, me pareció que poner algo de tensión sexual en el distrito podría darme alguna oportunidad. –Todos seguían callados observando estupefactos nuestra acalorada discusión. Entonces me levanté de golpe, bebí lo que me quedaba de vino en la copa y le grité aún más fuerte

-¡Pues pensaste mal zorra estúpida! ¡Te subestimé, pensé que tenías más de una neurona! –Tiré la copa al suelo, que se rompió en pedazos y me fui a encerrar a mi habitación. Me tumbé en la cama y lloré a moco tendido como una nena chiquita, estaba demasiado enojada con Renata por haberme arrebatado mi momento de gloria y deseo.

Entonces para sacarme de nuevo de mis pesadillas apareció Gaetan. Abrió la puerta despacio y me observó un momento llorando contra las almohadas mulliditas del Capitolio. Se sentó a mi lado y delicadamente me acarició la espalda, en un gesto consolador. Aún no habíamos cruzado ni una sola palabra en todo el día, y sin embargo, nos habíamos comunicado mucho. Suspiré inflando el pecho para indicarle que su caricia me calmaba. Entonces fue él quien me habló primero.

-Sabes que odio verte llorar, cálmate, habla conmigo. –Entonces lloré aún más fuerte y desconsoladamente. Se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó pegando su pecho con mi espalda, y comenzó a besar suavemente mi cuello. Entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos y pude sentir toda su cercanía; su tacto, su corazón latiendo, su respiración en mi oído. Luego de un rato logré calmarme, aunque esta vez llorara de rabia y no de miedo como había sucedido en la arena y fuera de ella.

-Estás tan guapo Gat –sollozaba mientras lo decía- temo por ti, ¿sabes? Y ahora creo que Renata puede ser una traidora, es aún peor.

-¿De veras lo crees? Creo que le gusto, y no me mataría, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, no la entiendo. Oye, ¿sabes por qué estaban tan interesados en patrocinarte a ti? Estos hombres conocieron a tu padre, creo que eran amigos o algo así. Y parece ser que también conocen al mío. Se emocionaron cuando vieron que aun vivías, te creían muerto. –La expresión de Gaetan cambió cuando mencioné a su padre, pareció emocionarse.

-Maravilloso, quisiera hablarles si sobrevivo.

-Aseguran que vas a ganar, dijeron que lo dé por hecho. Y yo también apuesto por ti. Quisiera darte algo sólo para ti, sólo por si acaso.

-No hace falta preciosa, no creo que Renata me venda.

-Déjame que te cuide, por favor. –Entonces apreté sus manos aun con más fuerza y me pegué más a su cuerpo. Me dí vuelta para que quedáramos cara a cara, y pude apreciar la belleza de su rostro luego del paso por los estilistas, aunque seguía siendo él en esencia y eso me gustaba: seguir siendo nosotros. Nos besamos lentamente y nos dormimos abrazados. Sólo me habló casi entre sueños.

-¿Quieres que haga algo específico mañana en los entrenamientos?

-Tu sabes que hacer, eres muy fuerte, un gran guerrero. Seguro no tendrás problema. Échale un ojo a la niña.

-Le echaré los dos.

-Pero no exageres, me pondré celosa –reí un poco.

-¿Más aún? ¿Es eso posible? –Reímos aún más.

-Bueno, tú sabes. Quiero un doce.

-Lo tendrás jefa. –Entonces volvimos a reír, algo liberador luego de esos días tan tensos. Dormimos tranquilos, pensando que la arena estaba cada vez más cerca.


	8. Chapter 8

Los tres días de entrenamiento grupal fueron decisivos para posicionar a Gaetan como uno de los tributos más fuertes, por alguna razón en casi todo lo que intentaba sobresalía. Nada perecida a mi actitud de hacerme invisible el año anterior, quizá hasta a él le pusieran un apodo también. En cambio Renata, si bien se esforzaba hasta que se le acabara el aire, lograba muy poco. Intentó lanzar hachas, lanzas y cuchillos, o practicar su puntería con el arco, pero sin éxito.

Mientras tanto negocié con trece patrocinadores que eran parte de la resistencia contra el Capitolio, amigos de mi padre y de mi ¿suegro? Luego de una inversión inicial de parte de cada uno decidí dividir el presupuesto obtenido en distintos temas: medicinas, comida, abrigo, armas, defensa. De esa forma podía preveer y dejar reservado algo de dinero para cada tema. Me ocupé que Gaetan y Renata tuvieran al alcance al inicio de los juegos una mochila con algo de comida, agua, mantas, algunas medicinas para dolencias comunes –fiebre, dolor de estómago, migrañas- y armas para ambos, las espadas cortas y largas que siempre usaban.

Llegó el momento del entrenamiento individual, pero ninguno de mis tributos quiso decirme qué haría. Esa noche mi muchacho logró el 12 que le había pedido mientras que Renata sólo llegó al 4. No tendría sentido consolarla, porque eso implicaría que yo tenía razón y ella era muy orgullosa para reconocerlo. Lo más probable era que se ofendiera y acabáramos peleando otra vez. No tuve tiempo de hablar con ellos, luego de los entrenamientos, Iris y Luc se los llevaron para prepararlos para la entrevista con Ceasar Flickerman. Renata no tuvo mejor idea que mostrarse como una niña tonta y asustada, a ver si así lograba llamar la atención con lástima. Sin embargo yo sabía lo astuta y rastrera que podía ser y me molestaba muchísimo que la gente sintiera compasión por ella.

Entonces llegó el turno de Gaetan. Ceasar mencionó el componente romántico de nuestro distrito, nunca había sucedido que un tributo y su mentor fueran pareja. Pero él podía manejarlo, era encantador cuando se lo proponía; aunque en el fondo, era un solitario. Estaba haciendo todo tan bien, ni yo me lo creía. Los entrenamientos, el puntaje, la entrevista; estaba muy orgullosa. Sin embargo en los últimos días no había tenido oportunidad de cruzar palabra con él. Siempre volvía muy tarde de los negocios por la madrugada, y él ya estaba durmiendo, agotado por los entrenamientos. Entonces decidía no molestarlo y sólo pasaba por su habitación y lo veía dormir unos minutos.

Al final de la entrevista logramos encontrarnos. Nos escabullimos hasta las habitaciones del centro de entrenamiento, después de tantos días había tanto que quisiera decirle. Pero lo primero, antes de cualquier palabra, fue un beso. Largo, profundo, desesperado, pero él nunca dejaría de ser un caballero. Sólo cuando nos saciamos comenzamos a hablar.

-¡Has estado tan bien! Seguro los dejas a todos sin saber que les ha sucedido. Estoy orgullosa de ti, ¿sabes?

-No me tengas tanta fe. –Contestó con el semblante oscuro, entonces no comprendí- Si pierdo vas a decepcionarte, y será mejor que pienses en eso como una posibilidad real.

-Oye basta, no vas a morir.

-¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo? Confías en mí y tienes fe en mi capacidad, y te lo agradezco, pero no sé si estás haciendo bien. Muy probablemente esta sea la última noche que pasemos juntos, ¿lo habías notado? –No, no lo había notado, pero cuando intenté contestar se me quebró la voz- Pero no se te ocurra llorar, quiero llevarme buenos recuerdos de esta noche- Entonces tuve que esforzarme, pero hice lo que me pedía.

-Me pediste que vuelva, y yo cumplí con la promesa que te había hecho. Y yo tenía millones de posibilidades menos que tu. Ahora soy yo la que te lo pide, vuelve por favor. Te necesito Gat. –Entonces nos acercamos aun más, nos sentamos e intentamos relajarnos. Aunque ambos sabíamos que no era posible.

-Te prometo que haré todo lo posible, ¿sabes como me gustaría pasar esta última noche? –se rió de esa forma que conocía tan bien, como cuando algo le gustaba o se imaginaba algo físico. Entonces me dio un beso pequeño y me habló en voz baja- Quisiera pasar toda esta noche haciéndote el amor. –Yo también reí, y acepté con gusto la propuesta.

A cada caricia aumentaba mi hambre y me volvía más insaciable, lo sexual había sido un aspecto abandonado desde que llegamos al Capitolio, y pensar que quizá sería la última vez multiplicaba mi ansiedad. Porque él era mío, quería poseerlo, poder ver y tocar donde nadie más podía; y yo a su vez era suya por entero, en cuerpo y alma y hasta quisiera que esa noche nunca llegara a ver el amanecer. Cuando ví su torso desnudo me percaté de que estaba lleno de moretones y cortes de los entrenamientos. Le ofrecí curarlo con la medicina pero ya no le interesaba nada más. Las pupilas dilatadas, donde casi no se veía el azul, indicaban que le gustaba mucho todo lo que hacíamos. El momento no podía ser más placentero. Cuando lo sentí dentro mío no pude evitar gemir de placer, apretar su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos y simplemente dejarme llevar en lo que parecía –y ojala fuera- un instante eterno.

Más tarde estábamos agotados, acalorados en las sábanas revueltas. Sólo entonces me dejó curar sus golpes y cortes pequeños, utilizaba la medicina con suaves caricias. Mientras tanto él cerraba sus ojos, ahora azules otra vez, para volver abrirlos como si se estuviera forzando a quedarse despierto y pasaba sus dedos por mi espalda, siguiendo las curvas. Sentía que lo necesitaba más que nunca porque tenía miedo de que en realidad no saliera todo tan bien como hasta ahora. Con cada caricia y cada roce le decía cuanto lo amaba, sin palabras. Mientras me besaba suavemente el cuello me habló al oído en un susurro.

-Te amo tanto preciosa. No tienes idea cuánto.

-Tal vez sí tengo idea, tanto como yo a ti. –Me apretó contra su pecho y pude notar que las lágrimas resbalaban en silencio por sus mejillas. Me rompió el corazón, él casi nunca lloraba, más bien era yo la que se la pasaba lagrimeando últimamente. Supongo que por eso no pude evitar llorar yo también. Y así en silencio finalmente nos quedamos dormidos, sabiendo que al día siguiente, al menos por un tiempo no estaríamos tan cerca. Quizá sería la última vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Goldie nos levantó muy temprano, a los gritos y quitándonos las sábanas de encima como si fuera nuestra madre, ignorando el hecho de que estábamos desnudos y con el menor respeto por la intimidad ajena. Luego de vestirme fui a ver a Renata, que estaba recibiendo su ropa para la arena de parte de Luc, a quien le pedí que saliera un momento.

-Vine a decirte que te daré lo mejor que pueda, y espero lo mismo de ti. Sin rencores, somos un equipo ¿de acuerdo? –entonces le tendí mi mano como una ofrenda de paz, que ella aceptó con un apretón firme.

-De acuerdo. Pero no olvides que no puedes darme nada. En lo que a mí respecta yo ya estoy muerta. En el último momento, cuando te veas obligada a elegir quien vive y quien muere, sabemos la decisión obvia. –contestó fríamente.

-Si son obligadas no son decisiones, siempre podemos elegir. El Capitolio toda nuestra vida nos hizo creer que hay que seguir ciertas reglas o parámetros, pero lo cierto es que siempre se puede elegir. Es ahí cuando escribimos nuestras propias reglas, cuando nos liberamos.

-Es muy fácil escribir las reglas, ser los arquitectos de nuestros destinos. Lo difícil es ser los constructores de nuestros bonitos proyectos. –Me sorprendió la certeza de sus palabras, después de todo era casi una niña y me había dado un consejo muy sabio. Le desee buena suerte y fui corriendo hacia la otra habitación, donde Gaetan estaba con Iris, a pocos minutos de terminar dentro del tubo que lo llevaría a la arena.

Nos abrazamos largamente, pero ahora sin llorar; quizá ya no nos quedaban más lágrimas que derramar. Le había prometido algo sólo para él, y lo tenía guardado para este momento. Saqué una pequeña cajita que me había dado Oliver y la abrí. Dentro había dos anillos de gran tamaño, del corazón de las minas del distrito 12 pero con las propiedades tecnológicas del Capitolio, se ajustaban a los dedos de quienes los usaran.

-Me los dio Oliver para que los usemos, hace casi seis años que los tiene escondidos, y ahora nos regala este secreto. Eran de tus padres, y es mi regalo para ti, para que siempre lleves en la arena a los que más te han amado. –Gaetan tragó con fuerza y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras le colocaba el enorme anillo en su mano izquierda, que enseguida se ajustó a su tamaño. Entonces él hizo lo mismo y terminamos entrelazando nuestros dedos con fuerza, mientras nos besábamos por última vez.

-Cuando regrese, si es que lo hago, creo que deberíamos desaparecer. Quizá tu padre puede ayudarnos, y sino tal vez podríamos vivir en el bosque, en el jardín secreto o en la cabaña del arrollo.

-No es mala idea Gat, tal vez pueda ser. –Sonreí, quizá la idea me parecía un tanto ingenua ya a esa altura. Se metió dentro del elevador y se cerró el tubo vidriado, mientras no dejábamos de clavarnos los ojos. Apoyó su mano en el vidrio, y yo lo imité por unos segundos, hasta que el ascensor se elevó y lo perdí de vista. Ahora estaba en la arena.


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras los tributos llegaban a la arena, nos ubicaron en una sala destinada a los mentores. Allí cada uno de nosotros se ubicaba en un cómodo sillón y tenía enfrente una pantalla dividida en dos partes, que le permitía observar dónde se encontraban cada uno de sus tributos en todo momento. Sin embargo, estaban equipadas de forma tal que si uno intentaba espiar las pantallas de los otros distritos sólo vería negro. Si pudiéramos preveer los movimientos de los demás el juego no sería divertido ¿verdad? Delante nuestro un escritorio con papeles y elementos de escritura, una calculadora, y cuatro líneas telefónicas para comunicarnos con los patrocinadores, dos de entrada y dos de salida. Aparte, contábamos con una tableta que monitoreaba el estado de salud de nuestros tributos mediante una serie de estadísticas y gráficos.

Mientras esperábamos los breves segundos para que comience el juego tuve la oportunidad de observar la arena detrás de Gaetan y Renata, era un terreno montañoso y árido, con poca vegetación y sin una sola nube en el cielo. Bajo el sol pude observar que Gaetan estaba transpirando, debía ser una arena muy cálida. Mis dos tributos estaban ubicados uno al lado del otro, y había conseguido poner la mochila con lo que necesitaran en el medio de ambos. Las espadas estaban clavadas en la tierra, sólo debían ir y tomarlas, sin necesidad de ir a la Cornucopia.

Sonó el extraño sonido que daba inicio a los juegos y tanto Gaetan como Renata se abalanzaron por la mochila, pero él logró tomarla primero. Se disponía a huir cuando notó que Renata se acercaba a la Cornucopia, y en la pantalla pude ver el fuego en su mirada. Un muchacho que tendría doce años tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino y Renata le cortó el cuello con facilidad. Seguidamente, una muchacha, quizá la del distrito 6, le lanzó un cuchillo, que ella tomó en el aire y lo lanzó en su dirección, clavándose en su espina dorsal con un ruido seco y horrendo. Me sorprendió la sed de sangre y la habilidad de Renata, supuse que cómo me había dicho momentos antes, ya no tenía nada que perder.

Gaetan en cambio, que se había destacado en los entrenamientos, estaba como petrificado mientras observaba impávido a Renata asesinando tributos a mansalva. En total había matado a cuatro. Se hizo con medicinas de la Cornucopia, unos paquetes de comida y con una malla que servía de escudo, la cual era casi imposible de romper. Entonces corrió hacia Gaetan mientras le gritaba que huyeran pronto, lo agarró de un brazo y lo llevó a rastras. Corrieron de esa manera mientras sonaban los cañonazos que indicaban que había concluido el baño de sangre inicial: once habían muerto.

Subieron a una pendiente montañosa e intentaron reconocer el terreno: casi nada de vegetación, nada de agua a la vista, y al norte lo que parecía ser un gran cañón. Los muchachos abrieron la mochila que les había dejado, me ocupé que estuviera lo mejor posible. Todo era para compartir, así que esperaba con toda mi fuerza que Renata no traicionara a Gaetan. Les había dejado dos botellas grandes de agua, un encendedor, una botella de energizante, medicinas comunes, vendas, hilo y aguja (podrían coser las heridas si no contaban con la medicina), unas gafas de visión nocturna, y unas mantas térmicas. Lo bello de ellas es que podían usarse para conservar el calor o para alejarlo.

Llegada la noche ambos se tendieron en una de las millones de cuevas de esa intrincada montaña, y comieron algo de lo que tenían. Renata comenzó a beber, pero Gaetan la detuvo recordándole que estaban en un desierto. Decidieron salir de ese refugio para buscar agua por la noche, cuando el calor no era tan abrazador. Gaetan guiaba a ambos con las gafas de visión nocturna mientras llevaba a Renata de la mano y eso hacía volver mis celos. Sin embargo, era una noche clara y con la luna llena podía verse bastante bien. Tuvieron suerte, pronto encontraron un pequeño arrollo entre las rocas y se refugiaron cerca de él mientras veían la proyección de los tributos asesinados. No podía dejar de pensar que cuatro de ellos habían muerto fácilmente a manos de Renata. Montaron guardias y durmieron por turnos, con la ayuda invaluable de las mantas térmicas.

Noté que yo también estaba cansada, era frustrante y cansador poder observar todo lo que ellos hicieran sin poder comunicarse, pero previendo cuando debiera actuar. Mi mente funcionaba a una velocidad incansable, pero ya estaba embotada. Me fui a mi habitación a tomar una ducha rápida y una siesta de tres o cuatro horas. Cuando volví frente a las pantallas todo seguía igual a como lo había dejado, pero ambos se habían quedado dormidos. Pude ver como una serpiente que parecía de coral se acercaba sigilosamente a Renata y rozaba sus tobillos, me preguntaba si sería un muto, era casi seguro que sí. Gaetan apenas abrió un ojo y en una rápida reacción cortó a la serpiente utilizando la espada.

El teléfono no había sonado en todo el día, me preguntaba que harían nuestros patrocinadores, si estarían viendo lo mismo que yo. Recordé que varios distritos me habían pedido hacer alianza con Gaetan, y ahora Renata se perfilaba como una amenaza también. Me había negado a las alianzas y había dejado sola una unión de dos tributos poderosos, ¿habría estado bien? ¿Hubieran sido mejores las alianzas? Comenzaba el segundo día y ya tenía demasiadas dudas.


	11. Chapter 11

Durante el resto del día siguieron avanzando para adelantarse a cuando se acabara la comida, buscando algún terreno para cazar donde también hubiera agua. Luego de medio día de caminata hacia el sur encontraron unos pastizales bastante secos, con algunos árboles aislados; algo así como una sabana. Bajo el más grande de los árboles estaba el campamento de los profesionales, que eran seis este año: del distrito 1, del 2 y de 4. Si se agachaban, escondidos entre los pastizales, no podían ser vistos.

-Oye Gat vamos a emboscarlos y matarlos a todos. –Gaetan abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver la frialdad de Renata, mientras yo ardía en celos por oír ese apodo que yo había creado para la intimidad en boca de ella. No podía recordar cuándo me escuchó decirlo, a menos que anduviera oyendo detrás de las paredes. Pude oír el fino sonido de la serpiente de cascabel, y Renata no perdió tiempo; la inmovilizó con la espada y la tomó. Tuvieron la suerte que los profesionales sólo contaban con una tienda de campaña, enorme pero sólo una, y nadie montaba guardia.

-Bueno tu vigila y yo les meto esta serpiente, ¡qué susto van a darse! ¡No sabrán que les pasó! –Gaetan pareció dudar pero no tuvo opción si quería sobrevivir, y pude ver el miedo en su mirada. Renata se acercó sigilosa como la misma serpiente y la introdujo con un brusco movimiento en la tienda. Por unos momentos de tensión no se oyó nada allí dentro, mientras Gaetan y Renata volvían a esconderse entre los matorrales. Se oyó entonces un grito ahogado y movimiento brusco, quizá estarían durmiendo de día para actuar de noche protegiéndose del calor. Pude oír tres gritos más y sólo dos tributos lograron salir de la tienda. Ni siquiera intentaron sacar a sus compañeros, minutos después se oyeron los cuatro cañonazos. Esto ubicaba a Renata primera por lejos en el ranking de asesinatos. No se preocuparon por los otros dos –muchachos del distrito 1 y 4- y huyeron despacio. Ahora 15 habían muerto.

Decidieron volver al arrollo de la noche anterior, llegaron allí por la noche. Decidí que era momento de hacer mi primer regalo. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Daphne, una patrocinadora que tenía una pequeña farmacia y perfumería aquí en el Capitolio. No era una gran inversión porque recién comenzaban los juegos y no era un regalo esencial, sino más bien un mimo para que vean que no los había olvidado. En la cajita que cayó con el pequeño paracaídas les había dejado crema para quemaduras y un fuerte protector solar. Luego de tanta caminata por el sol abrazador, tanto Renata como Gaetan tenían ampollas por las quemaduras solares en los pómulos y en los hombros. Ambos se pusieron la crema para las quemaduras que los relajó casi al instante.

Ahora le tocaba a Renata hacer la primera guardia mientras Gaetan dormía. Yo también estaba a punto de irme a dormir pero tuve el presentimiento de que debía quedarme. Por varias horas no pasó nada interesante y estaba punto de caer presa del sueño, pero entonces observé sorprendida lo que pasaba. Renata se acercó despacio, tomó su espada y tomó impulso para clavársela a Gaetan sin compasión. Pero en ese momento llegó mi regalo.

Lo recogió despacio, sin despertar a su compañero de distrito, dentro le había colocado una jeringa con una nota: "Fin de la alianza. Haz lo que quieras". Dudó por un momento, no supo si estaba pidiéndole que se suicide o le estaba poniendo un arma asesina en las manos. En realidad era la obra maestra de Orson, que era un doctor de gran trayectoria. Era un sedante cuya dosis iba de acuerdo al peso, en la pequeña Renata la dormiría por unas dos horas, pero en Gaetan sólo le daría algo de somnolencia. Como supuse, Renata decidió que era un arma asesina y se preparó a clavársela a Gaetan; pero él reaccionó rápidamente y detuvo su brazo, que sostenía aún con fuerza la jeringa. Entonces pude ver por primera vez en sus ojos el fuego de la ira, la amargura de la traición.


	12. Chapter 12

-Pensar que te defendí, ¡maldita sea! Sophie me advirtió que eras una traidora y yo no le creí, pensando que sólo la moverían los celos. ¡Y ahora quieres apuñalarme con esto maldita zorra! ¡Ni siquiera sabes qué es! –Renata perdió el control cuando Gaetan la insultó, intentó zafarse de su agarre con desesperación, como poseída; pero él era más fuerte. Luego de forcejear un poco Gaetan le clavó la jeringa a Renata en el pecho, quien cayó inconsciente enseguida, entonces él le midió el pulso para asegurarse que estaba bien. Le dejó su espada, una de las botellas de agua, una de las mantas y la mitad de las medicinas y la comida. Aún en esos terribles momentos extremos seguía siendo un caballero. Cargó su botella en el arrollo y se marchó solo montaña abajo, hacia el cañón. Se detuvo sólo un momento para ver la proyección de muertes del día, dos más habían muerto: la chica del 12 y el chico del 7.

Más tarde en la noche encontró una cueva donde se tendió con las mantas térmicas y lo ví llorar. Me rompió el corazón, le había afectado la muerte cercana y la traición de la única persona en la que pensaba que podía confiar en la arena. Con un nuevo llamado le envié otro regalo, pero esta vez era especial para él: chocolate caliente. Eso lo hizo sonreír, miró hacia afuera de la cueva, hacia algún punto en el cielo, y se dirigió a mí con un susurro:

-Tu sí que me conoces preciosa, gracias. –Entonces lo bebió y luego se fue a dormir con un ojo abierto.

A cierta distancia de allí Renata se estaba despertando de su letargo, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Los dos profesionales que se habían salvado de su ataque anterior, los chicos del 1 y del 4, estaban frente a ella. Sin embargo en lugar de atacarla se presentaron como Hermes y Friedrick respectivamente, y le propusieron una alianza luego de ver su actuación. Notaron que no les convenía tenerla de enemiga, supuse. O quizá quisieran vengar la muerte de sus compañeros. En cualquier caso Renata confió en ellos, no tenía otra opción puesto que estaba acorralada y sólo quedaban 7 tributos en la arena. Entonces ella culpó a Gaetan por el ataque, y eso me hizo arder en ira nuevamente.

Mientras él dormía, Renata y su nueva alianza le seguía los pasos y llegaron a la cueva donde había pasado la noche, pero él ya no estaba allí. Hermes propuso que durmieran en ese mismo lugar, ya era de madrugada y no habían pegado un ojo. Friedrick se ofreció a hacer la primera guardia y Renata durmió profundamente, bajo los efectos residuales de la anestesia. Pero los muchachos no durmieron, sino que esperaron a que estuviera profundamente dormida para cortarle la garganta superficialmente, quizá querían que sufriera.

En mi tableta los indicadores de salud de Renata bajaron abruptamente de 100% a 8% mientras un cartel rojo indicaba una tétrica leyenda: "Muerte inminente. Motivo: pérdida de sangre. 9 minutos" y en esa última parte los números iban corriendo hacia atrás. Hermes y Friedrick la patearon y escupieron mezquinamente, y luego huyeron. Gaetan había observado todo desde un escondite cercano, mientras yo veía en mi pantalla su expresión de horror al oír el grito ahogado de Renata cuando fue herida. Entonces se acercó a ayudarla. Un enorme charco de sangre cubría el suelo de la cueva, y supe que aunque aplicara la medicina con toda su fuerza ya había perdido demasiada sangre.

-Ayúdame Gat, no quiero morir. –casi no tenía voz, entonces Gaetan acarició su cabello y la miró con ternura.

-Ya no puedo hacer nada, perdóname –no pude creer que le pidiera perdón, ella había intentado matarlo horas antes, pero él siempre sería un caballero- me quedaré contigo si quieres. No te tengo rencor, estamos en paz.

-Gracias. Perdóname, estaba desesperada. Quédate por favor. –Gaetan acarició su pómulo suavemente y derramó algunas lágrimas- ¿Podrías hacerme un último favor? –Asintió- dame un beso. Siempre me gustaste, y nunca he besado un chico. Quisiera saber que se siente, por favor. –Ya no sentía celos, sino compasión por la pobre niña que estaba a punto de morir. Sin embargo no supe si Gaetan lo haría.

-Discúlpame, no puedo –la tristeza de Renata se hizo más profunda- si muero quisiera que el último beso que lleve en mis labios sea el de la mujer que amo. Espero que lo comprendas, perdóname. –Entonces Gaetan la levantó y la acomodó en su pecho, manchándose de sangre; ella lo abrazó mientras él acariciaba su cabello.

-Está bien, esto es más de lo que pudiera desear. Gracias. –Entonces sonó el cañonazo y ambos supimos que era todo. Él lloró con el cuerpo de Renata aun agarrado, y yo también lloré. Era lo mismo que había sucedido el año anterior en la arena, cuando Chris murió en mis brazos. Luego la acomodó con su espada y limpió la herida del cuello, acomodó su ropa, peinó su cabello como pudo y la dejó presentable.

-Adiós- susurró, y se alejó caminando hacia el norte, acercándose al cañón.


	13. Chapter 13

Gaetan se llevó la mochila con todas las cosas que hubiera compartido con Renata, pero olvidó estúpidamente la malla protectora que ella aún conservaba puesta. Entonces se perdería de la arena. Supe que era un buen momento para dormir y tomar una ducha. Los días siguientes fueron aburridos, no murió ningún tributo y mi muchacho siguió avanzando hacia el norte, luchando contra el calor y la sed. Cuando se acabó la comida que llevaba consigo logró atrapar una serpiente de coral y la comió con asco. Era un buen momento para dormir las horas que había perdido los días anteriores, aunque no dejaba de prestar atención a las pantallas.

Me mantuve despierta mientras él dormía, cuidándolo desde lejos con mi mirada como él lo había hecho cuando estuve en la arena. Entonces me sorprendí con su grito ahogado, y noté que una de las serpientes de coral había mordido su tobillo. Mi tableta volvió a mostrar el cartel tétrico mientras su nivel de salud bajaba a 2% e indicaba sólo 6 minutos más, motivo: envenenamiento. Me sobresalté y levanté el teléfono casi llorando, maldiciendo, había visto las serpientes miles de veces y lo que podían hacer, como no pude preveer un antídoto, cómo pude ser tan idiota y pasar esto por alto. Llamé a Orson, el médico, para pedirle el antídoto; mencionándole que pagaría cualquier precio.

-Lo siento Sophie, casi nadie lo tiene, no importa cuánto pagues. –Rompí en un llanto de impotencia, llamé a Daphne con el mismo resultado. Llamé a cinco o seis patrocinadores más mientras nadie tenía el antídoto. El reloj había bajado a 2 minutos. Entonces sonó la línea de entrada por primera vez, un hombre se presentó como Apolo y me ofreció el antídoto a un precio exorbitantemente alto. Le dije que pagaría lo que sea, aunque eso consumía todo el resto de mi presupuesto y aún más, dejándome algo de deuda.

Acepté el trato y observé la pantalla, menos de un minuto. Gaetan estaba inmóvil, sólo entrecerraba los ojos. El antídoto llegó volando en una jeringa rápida como un misil que se clavó certera en su cuello y vació su contenido. La tableta quitó la advertencia de muerte y la salud volvió a subir, sólo hasta el 50%. Cuando pudo levantarse se quitó la jeringa del cuello y bebió algo de agua, además de comer algo de lo que le quedaba para recuperar las fuerzas; estaba muy débil aun. Suspiré aliviada y me dejé caer en el sillón, mientras Gaetan también se aliviaba protegido en la cueva. Cerré mis ojos un momento y luego me limpié las lágrimas y el sudor, temblaba mientras me repetía que ya había pasado, que todo estaba bien.

Entonces sentí una mano en mi hombro, me volteé y observé a un hombre robusto de cabello entrecano y gafas cuadradas, que debía tener alrededor de 50 años. Se presentó como Apolo y me invitó a pagar el precio acordado.

-Disculpa pero todo se debita de la cuenta cuando acepto pagar, debes ir al banco, yo debo estar aquí. –Le dediqué una sonrisa por compromiso y me volteé para indicarle que ya no tenía nada más que decirle.

-No es dinero lo que debes –sacó un revolver que sólo noté cuando sentí el frío del acero en mi sien- vamos.

-No hace falta ser tan rudo, vamos entonces –al fin y al cabo no tenía opción alguna. Me condujo a punta de arma hasta un sótano varios niveles abajo del centro de entrenamiento sin cruzarnos con nadie, hacia un pasillo con todas las puertas iguales. Se dirigió a una con el número 97 en la puerta y la abrió con su llave, cerrándola tras de sí. Era una habitación sucia sin revoque ni pintura en las paredes, sin ventanas, amoblada sólo con una cama. Allí nos esperaban cuatro hombres más. Comencé a temblar, no me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando todo esto, pero había valido la pena salvar la vida de Gaetan.

Pensé en lo indefensa que estaba, no tenía ningún arma, nadie sabía donde estaba, no conocía el camino de salida, y llegado el caso una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con cinco hombres robustos no era precisamente una buena idea. Apolo bajó el arma y puso su mano en mi hombro, me dedico una mirada y una sonrisa; yo también le clavé los ojos, mientras el miedo me calaba hasta los huesos.

Con un rápido movimiento me inmovilizaron, no dejé de luchar y forcejear pero eran más fuertes que yo y no tenía caso: pronto estaba atada al único mueble de la habitación, cada una de mis extremidades atada a un extremo de la cama. Uno de los hombres sacó un cuchillo y lo pasó suavemente por mi cuello, como una fría caricia; comencé a llorar y gritar mientras no dejaba de moverme. Entonces otro de ellos me clavó una jeringa en el cuello, que relajó mis músculos y no me dejaba moverlos. Sin embargo estaba completamente despierta y seguía llorando y gritando. El que me había tocado con el cuchillo lo usó para cortar toda mi ropa, y pronto quedé desnuda, inmóvil e indefensa frente a ellos.

-No lo olviden muchachos, sin marcas visibles. –Pidió Apolo con una sonrisa macabra.


	14. Chapter 14

Durante todo el tiempo que duró sentí el frío de la muerte acechándome, sentía un sudor frío mientras no paraba de llorar, insultar y maldecir a aquellos desconocidos. Se turnaron, Apolo fue el primero, según decían era su derecho porque había invertido más en comprarme. Lamió y mordió todo mi cuerpo, me provocó nauseas, las marcas de sus dientes hicieron sangrar mis pechos y luego me sostuvo con fuerza, dejándome arañazos y moretones. El maldito no dejaba de sonreír con satisfacción, mientras los demás observaban excitados. Cuando me penetró sentí quemarme, desgarrarme, y el peor dolor que hubiera sentido en mi vida, incluso más que en la arena, porque implicaba humillación y sumisión. Rogué con toda mi fuerza sin parar de llorar, transpiraba mientras todo mi cuerpo ardía en dolor.

Pero eso sólo lo animó y lo hizo con más fuerza, dejando moretones, arañazos y mordiscos en mi intimidad, que se hinchaba y ardía más a cada segundo. Yo apretaba los puños con impotencia y no dejaba de llorar y gritar. Sentí el calor y Apolo me soltó, inflé mi pecho por un instante, respirando agitadamente. Entonces fue el turno de otro de ellos, el que había cortado mi ropa, y se repitió la escena. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro. Cuando hubieron pasado los cinco, me desataron sin poder mover aun mis músculos; pensé que ya había pasado todo, cuando me dieron la vuelta y volvieron a atarme. Los cinco volvieron a violarme en el mismo orden, pero ahora con más dolor, nunca lo había hecho así y sentí que me quitaban algo que sólo quisiera darle a mi amado.

Siguieron por horas, no se cansaban, una y otra vez invadiéndome, golpeándome, mordiéndome y humillándome. El dolor era insoportable, pero no iba a rendirme. Entonces sucedió algo que nadie esperaba. La puerta de la habitación 97 se abrió con un golpe y un hombre rubio entrecano apareció con un enorme rifle en sus manos. Les gritó pero yo ya no escuchaba, creo que disparó una vez, y se retiraron. Llegué a ver a mi salvador, no lo creí, pero enseguida perdí la conciencia y no supe nada más.


	15. Chapter 15

Me desperté en mi habitación, en mi planta del centro de entrenamiento, completamente sola, viendo el sol de la tarde colarse por las cortinas. Noté que tenía un sencillo camisón como de hospital, sin ninguna ropa interior. Miré furtivamente debajo de él y pude observar lo maltrecho de mi cuerpo. Las heridas en mis sitios más íntimos habían sido limpiadas, pero estaban hinchadas y me recordaban el dolor y la humillación que había sufrido. Se me partía la cabeza, quizá sería un efecto del sedante que me habían dado.

Se abrió la puerta y apareció quien me había salvado, no pude evitar sentir en mi interior el fuego de la ira mientras observaba la tristeza en su mirada. No pude con mi genio, tuve que descargarme.

-¡Me cago en tu puta madre! ¿Dónde mierda estabas? ¿Por qué dejaste que me lastimaran así si estabas aquí? –Entonces pude ver la sombra de la culpa y la frustración en su mirada, sus ojos grises iguales a los míos se llenaron de lágrimas. No contestó mi insulto, sino que sólo me abrazó con fuerza y no pude evitar llorar. Me acarició la espalda con ternura y me besó en la cabeza mientras me contenía con su abrazo y yo no paraba de llorar.

-Ya pasó hijita, tranquila. –Me hablaba con la voz quebrada mientras seguía con las caricias consoladoras en mi espalda. –Perdóname –él también lloraba, en silencio.

-Papá no te vayas –lloraba aun con más fuerza, mientras se me quebraba la voz y lo abrazaba con firmeza.

-Aquí estoy bonita. Ya no me iré, lo prometo. Temía por ustedes, pero no hubo un solo día en que no esté con mi pensamiento. ¿Has visto a Oliver? Él tenía cuatro hijos, todos ejecutados en la plaza del 7 frente a sus ojos. Al igual que mi amigo, Jean-Marc con su esposa Alice. Lo siento. –Me alejé un poco y me limpié las lágrimas, tratando de recuperar la compostura. Pasaron unos momentos hasta que logré hablar.

-Son los padres de Gaetan, ¿verdad? –Asintió- ¿cómo está él? ¿Está vivo, verdad? ¿Qué ha sucedido en la arena?

-Está vivo y sano aún, yo me tomé la libertad de actuar como su mentor mientras no estuviste, el poder del sedante duró cinco días. Jean-Marc me eligió para que sea el padrino de su hijo, en cierto modo era una obligación hacerlo. Pero lo hice con gusto, he visto lo feliz que te hace, y no puedo fallarle a mi amigo. Ahora sólo quedan tres; además de Gaetan están Hermes y Stella, la chica del 9.

-Gracias, pero ahora quiero continuar con mi trabajo.

-Sabes he estado pensando, deberían desaparecer. –Recordé que mi compañero había dicho lo mismo antes de ingresar a la arena- vengan conmigo al distrito 13. Puedo enviar por Marie, por tu madre y por sus amigos; y cualquier otra persona que pudiera ser blanco de la ira del Capitolio. Así estarán a salvo. –No había pensado en eso, primero lo habían castigado a Gaetan por mi culpa, pero también podrían caer en mi madre, en mi hermana, en Beatrice o Enzo, o cualquier otro. De repente la idea de desaparecer era seductora. No sabía que aún hubiera un distrito 13, pero cualquier cosa sonaba mejor que vivir con semejante riesgo.

Me dí una ducha evitando ver mi cuerpo herido, que ahora me avergonzaba y me recordaba la humillación de esos cinco hombres que me habían poseído por la fuerza, aprovechándose de mi amor y mi confianza. Me alegré de tomar pastillas anticonceptivas, como en un extraño alivio. Comimos algo con mi padre en el salón común de la planta, pero no pude mantener la comida adentro y acabé vomitando minutos después. Tomé unas pastillas para la migraña y para el dolor de estómago y luego de que mi padre incluya su número en mi agenda de patrocinadores volví a mi puesto.

Pude ver a Gaetan en la pantalla, que estaba solo protegiéndose del sol frente al cañón. Observé los indicadores de salud en mi tableta, llegaban al 80% y la estadística de su temperatura mostraba que tenía fiebre. Estaba transpirando y respiraba agitadamente, quizá se le hubieran acabado las medicinas. Llamé a Daphne y le envié nuevas medicinas para la fiebre, le pedí que incluyera un mensaje. Entonces recibió el paracaídas con las medicinas y una nota: "Perdona mi ausencia estos días. Siempre te cuido. Te amo Gat". Esbozó una sonrisa con profundo dolor en su mirada.

Tomó una de las pastillas y puso esa mirada de profunda reflexión, la misma que había puesto cuando pensó su estrategia para sacar un 12 en el entrenamiento individual sin decirme cuál era. Miró su mano izquierda, el anillo seguía allí ahora un poco sucio. Se lo quitó y por primera vez observó el grabado en su interior, uno de muchos años atrás y otro hecho hacía pocos días. El nombre de su madre apenas se veía por los años, mientras en el lado opuesto el mío brillaba por lo nuevo. Pareció acariciarlo por ambos lados y luego volvió a ponérselo.

Se hizo de noche mientras él se recuperaba de la fiebre y comía algo de carne de serpiente que tenía guardada. Observamos la proyección en el cielo y vimos a Hermes, dejando sólo a Gaetan y Stella en la arena. Al igual que yo, había llegado al final sin matar a nadie.


	16. Chapter 16

Por la mañana las estadísticas indicaban que Gaetan otra vez tenía sus indicadores de salud al 100%, entonces salió de la cueva. Sabíamos que el encuentro con Stella sería inminente y ese sería el último día. Lo veía atemorizado pero decidido, ya estábamos tan cerca de terminar con todo que casi podíamos saborearlo. Casi podía sentir sus brazos y sus labios espantando mis pesadillas, su medicina curando mis heridas (no podía hacerlo yo porque no soportaba verlas). Un extraño sonido nos sacó de nuestras respectivas reflexiones.

Al voltearse pudimos ver un enorme pájaro, como un águila cuyas alas extendidas llegarían a los dos metros, que se acercaba amenazante y rápidamente hacia Gaetan. Instintivamente, comenzó a correr hasta acercarse al borde del cañón que tenía varios miles de metros de profundidad. Corrió perseguido por el pájaro por ese borde, mientras pude observar que del otro lado Stella también era perseguida por un ave igual. El objetivo de los mutos era juntarlos, y cuando estuvieron a dos o tres metros uno de otro las águilas se alejaron tan rápido como habían llegado.

Aunque la hubiera visto en las entrevistas, nunca había prestado demasiada atención a Stella. No era profesional, no venía de un distrito poderoso, ni había sacado un puntaje alto, no era de los de mayor edad. Sin embargo aquí estaba, como una de las últimas dos. Su piel color chocolate combatía mucho mejor el sol, y en sus ojos negros podía ver la desesperación de los instintos más bajos: sobrevivir. Se la veía alimentada, fuerte y fibrosa; aunque presa del calor agobiante, blandía con fuerza una enorme hacha.

Se clavaron la mirada por un momento, y enseguida la tensión del ambiente fue demasiada, comenzó el combate. El hacha y la espada chocaban con sonidos abruptos, ambos eran hábiles guerreros y parecían estar en igualdad de condiciones. Yo lloraba de impotencia y tensión mientras no podía hacer nada y ese sería el momento en que Gaetan debía ser el constructor de su proyecto. Sin embargo sabía que la suerte jugaba el papel más importante en esas condiciones en que ambos estaban. Él cortó a Stella en la mejilla y eso la enfureció, entonces blandió el hacha con más fuerza.

Con un movimiento en falso ambos cayeron por el precipicio, pero no pude oír ningún cañonazo. Yo rechinaba los dientes y apretaba los puños con impotencia, rogando que terminara ya, llorando por el sufrimiento de mi novio. Las cámaras enfocaron varios metros más abajo, donde ambos habían logrado aferrarse a una roca salida, quedando de frente como a un metro uno de otro, colgando hacia el vacío. Gaetan había enganchado fuertemente su espada en la roca y se sostenía de la hoja con la mano izquierda. Eso hacía que su mano sangrara y el detalle para las cámaras fue el anillo manchado de sangre, mientras el brazo derecho le quedaba libre. Frente a él Stella se aferraba con su brazo derecho a la roca y en el izquierdo conservaba el hacha.

Ella con el arma en su mano y él sin poder blandir su espada y sosteniéndose con una mano herida, realmente tenía las de perder. Pensé que no quisiera ver su muerte, y me repetí para mis adentros que volviera, que lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca, que podríamos superar esto juntos. Volvieron a intercambiar miradas y Stella tomó impulso con el hacha, Gaetan logró balancearse y esquivar el golpe mortal. Sin embargo el corte le dio a su hombro, atravesándolo y seccionando todo su brazo derecho junto con su hombro, que cayó al vacío. Lo oí gritar con desesperación mientras salía una cantidad absurda de sangre y en mi tableta la salud bajaba al 40% mientras volvió a aparecer el cartel más temido. Motivo: pérdida de sangre, 15 minutos.

Lo ví retorcerse de dolor, pero se aferraba a la vida aún con más fuerza; y eso parecía fastidiar a Stella. Ella tomó impulso una vez más, lista para rematarlo mientras yo no paraba de llorar y maldecir nuestra mala suerte. Volvió a blandir el hacha pero esta vez le dio al aire, Gaetan había logrado balancearse y esquivarlo. Con la fuerza centrífuga de ese movimiento volvió a balancearse, esta vez hacia adelante y empujó el pecho de Stella con ambos pies, que cayó al vacío. Pocos segundos después se oyó el cañonazo que indicaba que había muerto.

Lo había logrado, había ganado los juegos pero ahora estaba agonizante. Cuando divisó el aerodeslizador en el cielo simplemente se dejó caer, mortalmente agotado; mientras la máquina del Capitolio lo capturaba en el aire para llevarlo lejos de la arena. Por un momento no pude respirar. Entonces sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, me volví para ver a mi padre.

-Ya esta a salvo, tranquilízate. –Sin embargo yo no podía parar de temblar. Nos abrazamos y abandoné ese puesto frente a la pantalla para nunca volver.


	17. Chapter 17

Esa noche Séneca Crane, el líder de los vigilantes, me invitó a cenar para celebrar nuestra victoria. Me acompañaban Luc, Iris y Goldie, mientras Plutarch también había sido invitado como segundo al mando. Luc me había vestido y maquillado para la ocasión, pudo ver las marcas en mi cuerpo pero no dijo una sola palabra. Era increíble que en mi primer año hubiera guiado a un campeón. Sin embargo yo no estaba de humor y casi no contestaba. Pregunté cuándo podría verlo, y Séneca me contestó que estaba siendo atendido en el hospital y sólo podría verlo cuando se recuperara y la ceremonia de cierre tuviera lugar.

Con la excusa –y la verdad- de lo cansada que estaba me retiré temprano a mi habitación. Plutarch me interceptó en el pasillo, asegurándose de que nadie nos siguiera.

-¡Te felicito Tigresa!

-Olvídalo. Esto es un trago muy amargo, sólo quiero olvidarlo.

-¿Te han castigado otra vez? –No había pensado que lo de los cinco patrocinadores hubiera sido un nuevo castigo del Capitolio, sino un capricho de unos cuantos locos sueltos. Sentí pánico de que ellos tuvieran tanto poder sobre mí. Entonces lo supe, debía desaparecer.

-Supongo que sí. Tal vez nunca se detengan, y es cada vez peor. Voy a desaparecer Plutarch. Mi padre ha prometido ayudarme. Y espero que tú también lo hagas. Si recibes noticias de mi muerte no preguntes nada y no busquen mi cuerpo. Sólo olvídame. ¿Es lo que querías verdad? ¿Qué no arruine con mi indiscreción lo que llevan años planeando? Es perfecto si me voy.

-Está bien, te lo has ganado. Deberías esperar luego de la Gira de la Victoria, ese sería un buen momento.

-Si tú dices. Disculpa, me voy a dormir. –Me despedí aunque supera que era casi imposible dormir sabiendo que Gaetan estaría en alguna cama de hospital, o peor, en algún quirófano sufriendo el peor dolor imaginable. Pasé una semana entera en el estado etéreo donde todo parecía frágil y lejano, como si viera una película de mi vida; igual que antes de entrar a la arena el año anterior. Un día igual a los otros Goldie me despertó pasado el mediodía. Vino a decirme que le habían dado el alta a Gaetan y estaba descansando en su habitación. Sin siquiera quitarme el camisón fui corriendo a verlo.

Entré bruscamente y lo vi durmiendo tranquilamente, con su cuerpo roto, en pedazos, pero en paz. Orson estaba allí, controlando a su paciente. Me quedé helada sólo de verlo, mientras la voz del médico me sacaba de mi trance.

-Es la reconstrucción más grande que he tenido que hacer en mis treinta años en la medicina –abrí los ojos sorprendida, no sabía que Gaetan estaba más herido de lo que se veía en la cámara- Todo el brazo derecho, el hombro, el omóplato, tres costillas, un pulmón. Esa hacha realmente arrasó con todo, tuvo suerte de sobrevivir. Pero el Capitolio no podía quedarse sin su flamante ganador, así que hicieron todo para mantenerlo con vida. –Sonrió como si me estuviera dando grandes noticias, y pensé que si no lo dejaban morir era para castigarlo aun más. Sin embargo estaba infinitamente agradecida porque estuviera ahí conmigo.

-¿Esta durmiendo?

-Está en un coma inducido, para que no sufra más dolor. Pero ahora vine a despertarlo, llegaste justo a tiempo. –Entonces tomó una jeringa y la vació en su cuello.-Los dejo solos. –Y con eso salió del cuarto. Me acerqué a observarlo mejor, su brazo reconstruido se veía igual al real, pero se sentía algo frío y artificial. Podía notar donde terminaba lo real y empezaba lo artificial en su piel, aunque la diferencia era muy leve. Tenía tantos cortes y moretones como yo, pero los suyos eran más frescos. Observé como sus párpados comenzaron a temblar, como si estuviera dentro de una pesadilla de la que no podía despertarse.

Pasé las yemas de mis dedos por su mano izquierda, acariciando suavemente sus dedos, deteniéndome en el anillo que yo le había dado. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y él me apretó suavemente, en lo que parecía un gran esfuerzo. Yo temblaba rogando porque ya estuviera bien, aunque sabía que faltaba demasiado para poder decir eso. De a poco abrió sus ojos, mostrando el azul profundo ahora opacado por el miedo, la tristeza y el horror. Sonreí un poco, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban de nuevo a la luz, tardaron un momento en encontrarse con los míos. Entonces esbozó una leve sonrisa y me habló con un hilo de voz.

-Hola preciosa. –sonreí aun más, apreté su mano y me acerqué.

-Hola. Ya está bien, descansa.

-¿Es real? ¿O estoy muerto?

-Real. –casi le hablaba al oído.

-Bésame. –me lo pidió y cumplí con gusto; me acerqué despacio y posé mis labios en los suyos, como si fuera a romperlos, como ese primer beso en el jardín secreto Él me correspondió suavemente, con un movimiento casi imperceptible, no tenía fuerzas siquiera para moverse. Besé su pómulo y su cuello y entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar con fuerza, instantáneamente lloré yo también; me había contenido demasiado. Me recosté a su lado acomodándome en su pecho. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para mover su brazo bueno, con una mueca de dolor, para abrazarme. Pasé mi brazo por sobre su cintura y lo acerqué a mí. Lloramos juntos por largo rato. Él observó de reojo mi cuerpo maltrecho y a medio cicatrizar bajo el camisón.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Después te cuento, déjame este momento ¿quieres? –Asintió levemente. –Gracias por quedarte aquí. Te amo tanto Gat.

-Te dije que no te librarías de mí tan fácilmente. –Movió su cabeza hasta que la punta de su nariz tocó la mía y me clavó la mirada, llena ahora de amor y gratitud- Te amo Sophie.


	18. Chapter 18

Dos días después Gaetan estaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para vestirse y concurrir a la ceremonia de cierre. Aún tenía problemas para coordinar el movimiento con su nuevo brazo, más aun porque siempre había sido diestro y debía aprender otra vez. Me convenció de que nos ducháramos juntos, aunque aún tenía vergüenza de mostrar mi cuerpo después de lo que había sucedido. Lo notó y entonces me curó con la energía de la medicina, dejándome como nueva para que todo el mundo viera lo hermosa que estaba, al menos por fuera.

Cada vez que tocaba una de esas heridas humillantes yo temblaba con el recuerdo, pero lo hizo con la mayor delicadeza. Aun cuando en ese momento él necesitara más cuidado médico, no dejaba de ser un caballero y brindarme toda su atención. No sabía como enfrentar el momento en que tuviera que decirle que había pasado, pero él no insistía tanto; respetaba el tiempo de mi dolor. Sabía que él podría alivianarlo, pero no sabía como decirle. De todos modos había visto dónde se concentraban mis heridas y cuál era su naturaleza y ya había hecho dos más dos.

Luc e Iris nos dejaron guapos con hermosos trajes, este sería el primer año en que yo estaría con Gaetan en la ceremonia de cierre. Usualmente el ganador estaba solo, pero era un gran atractivo que por primera vez un tributo y su mentor fueran pareja. Durante las tres horas que recapitulamos los juegos no pudimos evitar llorar, nos tomamos las manos con fuerza y no nos separamos ni un centímetro. Repetir la muerte de Renata o el momento en que la serpiente de coral mordió a Gaetan fue muy duro para mí. A veces cerraba los ojos por momentos para evitar mirar. Entonces comenzó la entrevista con Ceasar Flickerman.

-Tigresa, es el segundo año seguido que te encuentro en esta ceremonia y eso ya es mucho decir. ¿Qué tal has ido este año?

-Horrible –contesté secamente- es un trago amargo y quiero olvidarlo rápido.

-Bueno, ya te iras acostumbrando, si sigues así serán los mejores mentores de todo Panem. –entonces Gaetan lo interrumpió

-¿Seríamos mentores ambos?

-Claro, el contrato mínimo es de cinco años, ¿no lo sabían? –ambos negamos con la cabeza. Ya no importaba porque pronto íbamos a desaparecer.

-Muchacho, debo felicitarte por tu valentía y honor. Eres un guerrero honorable, y la muestra de eso es que le hayas compartido la mitad de todo a tu compañera de distrito. Guerreros como tu ya no hay. Tu podrías ser el Tigre entonces, ¿verdad? –la audiencia estalló en risas.

-Gracias Ceasar. –la entrevista siguió un poco más, pero a Gaetan se le daba mejor y contestaba la mayoría de las preguntas con gracia. Yo estaba hundida en el dolor y él era la balsa que me salvaba de ahogarme, tan débil y roto como yo. Al finalizar volvimos a nuestra planta en el edificio de entrenamiento, nos quitamos los trajes sofisticados y nos quedamos en ropa de dormir. Pedimos la cena a la habitación y comimos en silencio. Después de la cena pedimos chocolate caliente, nuestro favorito.

-Sophie, ¿piensas decirme qué sucedió? No quiero ir a preguntárselo a otra persona. Confía en mí, por favor. –Me mordí el labio y supe que había llegado el momento de confesarlo, por más vergüenza que me diera, por más que me sintiera sucia y culpable por haber sido tan estúpida. Vacilé un momento e intenté ordenar los hechos en mi cabeza.

-Cuando te mordió la serpiente llamé a varios patrocinadores para conseguir el antídoto, peor nadie lo tenía. En mi monitor aparecía que te quedaban 6 minutos de vida, y mientras corría el reloj no podía conseguirlo. Me llamó un patrocinador nuevo, Apolo, y me ofreció el antídoto a un precio muy alto, pero le dije que pagaría lo que sea. Lo envió justo a tiempo para salvar tu vida. –Hice una pausa y tomé aire, comencé a temblar, y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Gaetan me abrazó y me besó suavemente, tratando de alejar mis fantasmas. Pero no había caso, no pudo hacerlo mientras le contaba todo esto.

-Continúa por favor –Me pidió suavemente, mientas me acariciaba la espalda como siempre que me consolaba.

-Apolo, no sé si era su nombre real, vino a buscarme y me puso un arma en la sien para obligarme a seguirlo. Me llevó hasta una habitación sin ventanas en uno de los sótanos más profundos. Allí nos esperaban otros cuatro hombres, cerró con llave. En la habitación sólo había una cama. –A Gaetan también se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sabía que no quería verme sufrir así, me preguntaba si ese recuerdo se iría alguna vez- Me ataron y me drogaron para que no pueda moverme. Entonces cortaron mi ropa con un cuchillo y- se me quebró la voz, no pude seguir. Estallé en llanto, temblando y aferrándome al pecho de Gaetan como nunca antes. No dejó de acariciarme.

-Sophie –tragó saliva, su voz temblaba- ¿te violaron? –sólo asentí y lloré más fuerte aún. Él también estalló en llanto, y pude ver en sus ojos el fuego de la ira, más intenso que nunca. Me apretó contra su pecho y me contuvo con toda la fuerza de su corazón. –Está bien preciosa, ya estás a salvo. Mírame, no dejaré que nadie más te haga daño. Te lo prometo.

-Ayúdame, no puedo sola. Te necesito. –Me besó suavemente mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los míos, no podía dejar de llorar. -¿Aun me amas? ¿No te doy asco ahora que sabes esto?

-No seas tonta, siempre te amaré.

Al día siguiente volvimos al distrito, donde planearíamos nuestra desaparición luego de la Gira de la Victoria. Nuestros amigos y familia nos recibieron con alegría, al igual que el resto de los habitantes. Convencimos a mi madre y mi hermana, y a la familia de Beatrice y Enzo para huir juntos al distrito 13. Mi padre nos ayudó a trasladarnos junto con Orson y Oliver, mientras Plutarch se ocupó de que el Capitolio no nos busque. Sin embargo las pesadillas no cesaban y me preguntaba si alguna vez podría vivir en paz.


	19. Epílogo

Fue cuatro años después, para los 75º juegos del hambre, que estalló la revolución. Plutarch, mi padre y los demás habían utilizado a una pobre muchacha de la veta del 12, la llamaban el Sinsajo y ahora era la imagen de la revolución. Fuimos reclutados pero ninguno de nosotros quiso volver a pisar un campo de batalla. Gaetan estaba excusado por su brazo, mientras las mujeres no estábamos obligadas. Enzo fue el único que debió inventar una excusa.

Beatrice, quien siguió siendo mi mejor amiga, conoció allí a un muchacho un par de años mayor que nosotras, Julien, y un año después acabaron casándose. Ahora esperaban la llegada de su primer hijo. Enzo y Gaetan afianzaron su amistad, de modo que acabaron siendo los hermanos que nunca habían tenido. Mi madre logró perdonar a mi padre por marcharse y volvieron a estar juntos. Todo parecía marchar bien.

Luego de llegar, tardé meses en volver a acercarme físicamente a Gaetan, el trauma de lo que había sucedido en el Capitolio era demasiado fuerte; pero su paciencia y sus caricias volvieron a despertar mi hambre de poseerlo. En nuestro segundo aniversario de novios me propuso matrimonio, y nos casamos en una preciosa ceremonia en el bosque en las afueras del 13. Beatrice y Enzo, como no podía ser de otra forma, se ofrecieron a ser nuestros testigos. En nuestra noche de bodas hicimos el amor como nunca antes, era lo más especial que podía recordar.

Pocas semanas después comencé a sentirme algo extraña, con una sospechosa sensación de nausea por las mañanas. Fui al consultorio de Orson y confirmé mis sospechas: estaba embarazada. Cuando le dije a Gaetan que sería padre se convirtió en el hombre más feliz, y aunque estábamos asustadísimos me recordó que nunca dejaría que nada me lastimara, y ahora lo hacía extensivo a nuestro hijo. Cuando la sentí patearme desde adentro por primera vez se disiparon todos mis temores, y cuando la tuvimos en nuestros brazos supimos que nuestra familia estaba completa.

Al estallar la revolución nuestra Amelie ya tenía dos años y corría por toda nuestra pequeña habitación en el distrito. La vida era muy estricta y tantas reglas me ahogaban, pero verla crecer junto con mi esposo era felicidad suficiente como para aguantarlas. Ahora supe que la vida podía volver a ser buena aun después de tanto sufrimiento. Sin embargo me alegré un poco con la revolución, porque esta vida bajo tierra y ahogada por las reglas no era lo que quería para nuestra pequeña. Ella había visto el sol sólo a través de los cristales, nunca lo había sentido en su delicada piel, nunca había pisado el césped.

Cuando finalmente terminó debimos ir a votar por primera vez en nuestras vidas. Paylor fue elegida presidenta y volvimos a nuestros hogares en el distrito 11, en lo que antes era la Aldea de los Vencedores. Mis padres se quedaron con la mansión de la gobernación mientras Beatrice y Enzo compraron propiedades en la ex Aldea, convirtiéndonos todos en vecinos. Ema, la hija de Beatrice y Julien fue blanco de la admiración de Amelie, quien la cuidó siempre como una hermana mayor. Pudimos ver como nuestra amistad se transmitía a nuestras hijas.

Cuando Gaetan cumplió los 23 años volvimos a hacer una fiesta, era la primera vez que festejábamos un cumpleaños desde que yo había cumplido los 18. Fue una fiesta memorable, donde asistió casi todo el distrito. Había comida y bebida suficiente para que todos se hartaran e incluimos un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Celebrábamos que ahora todos podíamos vivir en paz. No quiero decir que nunca hayamos tenido una discusión ni mucho menos, pero ya no necesitábamos dormir con un ojo abierto pensando que podíamos despertar muertos cualquier día.

Dentro de la casa hacía mucho calor y salí al balcón a ver los fuegos artificiales, me tumbé en un sillón que teníamos allí. Gaetan me siguió con Amelie dormida en sus brazos, se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó, entonces nos besamos despacio; tenía a toda mi familia acurrucada cerca de mi corazón y eso me hacía inmensamente feliz.

-Oye Gat –me puse algo nerviosa- quiero decirte algo. –Entonces sonrió y yo le correspondí con otra sonrisa.

-Lo que quieras preciosa.

-Bueno –me tembló un poco la voz- creo que Amelie tendrá un hermanito pronto. –Su semblante se iluminó y pude ver fuego en sus ojos, pero ahora era fuego de amor y no de ira. Me besó despacio mientras acarició mi vientre.

-Que hermosa sorpresa –no dejábamos de sonreír.- Te amo tanto Sophie.

-Y yo a ti Gat.

Seguimos acurrucados allí hasta que me quedé dormida al igual que mi niña, pero Gaetan no durmió, sino que se quedó hasta el amanecer sólo para vernos dormir. Supe que la vida ahora era maravillosa y aunque a veces me asaltaban las pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes él estaba ahí para alejarlas. Cada mañana agradecía, mientras veíamos crecer a nuestros hijos, envejeciendo juntos en un mundo en paz.


End file.
